The Apple Orchard
by Sequinsminusthegloves
Summary: Myka and HG visit an apple orchard to celebrate their love of fall.


The chill air struck Myka's cheek, jolting her awake. She'd nearly fallen asleep in the warm car, clutching Helena's hand on the way to the orchard. She hated the cold, but seeing Helena this happy made it tolerable. HG rushed to Myka's side of the car, practically pulling her away from the vehicle.

"Myka, darling, do hurry!"

"Helena, what's the big rush. We've got all day."

"But Myka," Helena groaned. "The hayride starts at 11:30 and my watch says that it's approximately 11:22. We haven't even purchased our tickets!"

Grinning at Helena's child-like excitement, Myka scurried after HG who was already walking as quickly as her feat could carry her, towards an old building with the words "General Store" airbrushed to look like an old city convenience store. Once she caught up she playfully rammed her shoulder into the older woman's. Instinctively HG's hand shot out of her coat pocket, fingers splayed, awaiting Myka's hand. Myka couldn't help but inwardly laugh at this Pavlovian response as she met HG's hand with her own.

Autumn was a favorite of both women. HG preferred the outdoor aspects of the season, whereas Myka enjoyed the inside activities. It had been an interesting fall so far, their first together. They were taking turns, trying to fill their days with both indoor and outdoor fall-themed things so-as not to create any level of animosity. Today was HG's turn, and she had wanted to go to an apple orchard. After being un-bronzed she had discovered that an array of apples were available in markets everywhere. She was used to having a small variety in England, her favorite of which were Bramley apples. Myka had suggested that she get a true apple-picking experience at an orchard, so here they were.

When they reached the doors to the "General Store" HG let go of Myka's hand and held the door open. What Myka saw on the other side was her definition of fall. The tiny store was overflowing with different kinds of pie, bottles of apple cider, bundles of cinnamon sticks, and piles of pumpkins. And the smell. The smell was overwhelming. It was that indescribable smell of fall with hints of cranberries, pumpkin, and various spices. While Myka drifted around the store testing different fall-themed candles, HG marched up to the counter and bought two tickets to the hayride.

"They'll be leavin' shortly from around the back. I'll radio'em to let'em know you're coming but you ladies better hurry!"

"Thank you, sir. Come, Myka. We can't miss it!"

At the back of the store a large rickety hay cart stood holding only a few other passengers. Myka and HG climbed aboard and found a spot right towards the back of the cart. When the cart jerked into motion a voice came over a speaker fixed to the top of the cart.

"My name's Hank. I'll be your driver today and I'll be taking you on a quick tour of the ground before I let you folks off to do some apple picking. Each row of trees will have a sign at the end to let you know which type of apple grows on the tree…"

Myka tuned out the sound of the guide. She'd been on plenty of apple-picking excursions with her family over the years, and generally all of the orchards were run similarly. She turned to HG and started making plans for the evening. With all the apples they'd be getting there would be more than enough to make a few pies. HG would not be helping her, of course, but she expected that Leena would love to help. Pete had already requested his very own pie so they would be making at least 3. Plus, she kind of promised the lady at the post office that they would make her one as well. Maybe a good homemade apple pie would help her remember to update Myka's PO Box with her mail, daily.

Once the cart reached the apple trees, and Hank had nothing else to instruct them on, they were free to pick whatever kinds of apples they wished. Helena grabbed a handful of bags and pulled Myka into the orchard.

"Did you hear anything that man said? I don't recall which apples he said were best for pies and which were best for eating." Helena said.

"It'll probably say on the signs." Myka responded, but Helena was already steps ahead of her, completely ignoring the signs and picking apples on what appeared to be purely aesthetic grounds. Under one particular apple tree Myka could see HG's eyes light up.

"These look utterly marvelous." She said as she reached for a low hanging apple.

"Helena, NO!" Myka shrieked, slapping HG's hand with a force that almost surprised her.

"Myka!" HG defiantly put her hands on her hips and twisted her face with concern. "What the devil warranted that?"

"That was a red delicious, Helena." She said, as if the other woman would know exactly what she was talking about.

"What ever is your point?" Helena said, reaching back up towards the apple, plucking it, and taking a bite. Myka had already turned around, motioning Helena to follow her when she heard the sound of apple being violently spit to the ground.

They decided on Pink Lady apples, because Helena particularly enjoyed the name and because Myka liked indulging Helena's youthful sense of humor. After picking several bags full, they settled under a tree. They had about a half an hour left before the hay cart set back towards the store and neither felt like walking back. Myka slid her arms under Helena's coat and curled up close to her. Even after being bronzed for years, Helena could still tolerate the cold. Myka on the other hand, had spent most cold days curled in front of the fire reading a book and most warmed days out in the sun, again, with a book. She was not used to the cold weather. HG guided Myka's head to her chest and played with the curly strands. She loved that Myka's curly hair had made reappearance. Not that Myka didn't look stunning however she styled her hair but the curls made her look more like the frazzled bookworm that she was.

Helena slowly started moving Myka's hair to expose the brunette's neck. Myka could feel the cold air nip at her neck, but she could also feel the rhythmic rush of air created by Helena's breathing. It made her stomach knot and her eyes flutter closed.

"You're getting goose flesh." Helena whispered into Myka's ear.

Myka sat up and slid her cold hands under HG's shirt, running her fingertips across the silhouette of Helena's waist. She could hear Helena's breath catch at every pass Myka's hands made across her skin. She removed one of her hands from the inventor's waist and cupped her cheek. Pulling Helena slowly closer she ran her thumb once across her lips and then gently kissed her. Helena could barely remember to breathe. Myka's lips tasted of the apple they had just finished sharing, and she could not seem to get over the fact that she was in the one place, in the one situation, she never dreamed she would be. It was a beautiful fall day, she was in love, and she couldn't imagine anything better.


End file.
